Poke Problem
by Luthien the Zorua
Summary: Again one of Hanji's experiments goes wrong. And now, everybody has to pay the price. (RATE T FOR SAFE)
1. PROBLEM HAS BEGUN

**CHAPTER 1 - PROBLEM HAS BEGUN.**

"Shitty glasses, explain. Now." Levi ordered as he looked at himself again. He had two blue cat-like ears on top of his head, followed by four God-knows-what appendages at the back of his head (two at each side), two round spike-things coming from the back of his hands and, to make things worse, a blue, flat tail. While that, Armin was curled into a ball at a depressive corner, rocking back and forth, while Mikasa was looking at herself in a mirror, and Eren had nothing else to do but stare at the ceiling, which now seemed more interesting than his body. Hanji rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, you see..." She stuttered. That's it, she had no excuses anymore. Nothing would work. "I'm sorry...?"

"W-what are we?" Armin, who had finally stopped crying and hiding himself in a corner, approached the two of them and decided to ask the first thing on his mind. He had two pointy yellow ears with short black tips, and a thunder-like tail, and as an extra, he had two bright, roundy red cheeks. Well, you might like to see the shock on his face when he discover the two strips at his back. Well, you could say he was cute... in a way.

"Hm, I think we are creatures called as _pokemon_." She said, grabbing a book from a shelf and reading it quickly.

"We're _what_?" Eren blurted out.

"Pokemon, some creatures who have powers according to their _types_, and are usually used for fighting against themselves until one of them faints on the floor, or dies." Everyone just stared at her. Hanji had two **big **brown ears that ended up on her waist and with cotton-like fur from the middle to the end, also with the same cotton-like fur from the ears on her wrists, and with a small tail (that looked like a ball) that came from her... well, you know. "Well, I don't have an antidote yet so we'll have to bear with those bodies for a whil-" Levi punched her in the face with an emotionless expression.

"Well, I think we have to get used to those bodies for a while, as Hanji-san said." Eren told them. Eren has two pointy black ears with dark insides on the top of his head, and he also has a large tuft of hair tipped with red on top of his head, which just made his appearance weirder. There are circular, red markings above his eyes that resemble eyebrows, or something the sort. He has a ruff of black fur around his neck (which Armin keeps ruffling saying it's soft and fluffy) and had red painted around his wrists. Quite weird and amusing. Now, the tail he had was short and bushy, which he thanked God for not being as weird as he thought.

"Damn, we are just as weird as hell." Mikasa muttered, still looking at herself in the mirror. She has long, pointed ears with dark brown tips and black, a curled lock of fur hangs over her forehead, it being, somehow, pink. Also a tightly curled tail. She has dark pink, three-pointed wings on her back. "Can I fly with those...?" She whispered to herself. _I look like a freaking fairy! Damn it all. _"Hanji, what kind of pokemon are we?"

Hanji flicked through the book pages.

"Hm... I'm a pokemon called Lopunny, a normal-type pokemon." She pointed to Levi. "Levi is a pokemon called** Lucario**, a fighting and steel-type pokemon." Levi kept his stoic face. "Armin, dear, you're a **Pikachu**, an electric-type pokemon." Armin raised an eyebrow. She pointed to Mikasa. "She is a **Clefable**, a fairy-type pokemon." _Well, I'm a fairy after all_, Mikasa thought. "And you are a **Zorua**, a dark-type pokemon." Eren nodded, but he was too busy analyzing himself for the 30th time in a row. And now silence filled the room.

"So, now what?" Mikasa asked, after some time of silence.

"We'll have to train our powers, of course!" Hanji squealed with excitement. "Didn't you know we have powers?"

"What kind of powers?" Asked Armin.

"Well, that's what we're going to discover, of course!" Hanji said. "Well, according to this book, Armin, you must have many electric powers and you have a weakness for ground-type creatures." Hanji explained.

"So if Armin is attacked by a worm he dies?" Eren deadpanned. Mikasa ewbowed him in a harsh manner.

"Well, no. I hope." Hanji added loudly, causing Armin to shiver. "Eren, you're weak against bug-type pokemon, fairy-type pokemon and fighting-type pokemon." Eren raised an eyebrow.

"So if I'm hit by a samurai-" Mikasa slapped the back of his head. "Ow! I became a freaking fox! I need answers, okay?"

"Using your naivety won't solve anything." Mikasa said.

"Okay..." Hanji interrupted the conversation. "Mikasa, you're weak against poison and steel." Eren was going to open his mouth to say something but a glare from Mikasa shut him. "Well, I'm weak against fighting-type pokemon. Levi, you're weak against flying, psychic, fighting, fire and ground." Hanji closed her book, causing a loud noise and Armin and Eren, who were the closest to Hanji and with weak ears, to flinch with the sound.

"Why the hell do I have so much damn weaknesses?" Asked Levi, with his still-emotionless face.

"Because you have two types." Hanji explained. Levi punched her again. "OUCH! Why did you do that?"

"Because I felt like doing it." Levi explained. Suddenly someone burst in the room, causing Armin and Eren to flinch again. Poor weird-like kids... Everyone turned to whoever caused the loud bang. Connie and Sasha. Sasha Braus had round, blue ears with red insides, she also possessed a zigzagging black tail with a blue, bubble-like ball on the end of it, which attracted the attention of pretty much everyone. Connie had square-shaped purple ears, while his tail was long and curled at the end. His front teeth were longer than usual, and he looked like a mouse.

"WOW, MORE PEOPLE GOT TURNED INTO POKEMON! AMAZING!" Hanji squealed loudly in excitement, but then her gaze met with Levi's. "Uhh, I mean... Oh, that's terrible!" She quickly corrected herself. She wasn't going to receive a punch for the third time.

"Pratically everyone at this place got turned into whatever we are!" Connie explained. "What happened? And what are we?"

"I'm writing everything down here..." She said, grabbing a blackboard.

**Hanji \- Lopunny / normal-type pokemon / rabbit pokemon / cute charm.**

**Levi \- Lucario / fighting and steel-type pokemon / aura pokemon / inner focus ability.**

**Eren \- Zorua / dark-type pokemon / tricky fox pokemon / illusion ability.**

**Armin \- Pikachu / electric-type pokemon / mouse pokemon / static ability.**

**Mikasa \- Clefable / fairy-type pokemon / fairy pokemon / cute charm ability.**

**Sasha \- Marill / water and fairy-type pokemon / aqua mouse pokemon / thick fat.**

**Connie \- Rattata / normal-type pokemon / mouse pokemon / run away ability.**

"Well, those are our pokemon and types for now. I'll write the rest of information later." She said, putting her pen down. "Well, are you two okay?" She asked, turning to Sasha and Connie.

"Kind of, but those appendages are still creepy!" Connie explained, looking at his tail, which had opened a hole on his shorts. "What has happened to us?"

"I kinda created a machine that turns people into those creatures called pokemon but it broke and the pokemon DNA got all over this place, but I doubt the city was affected." Hanji explained. "Each of you has received an specific pokemon DNA so no one will be like each other when it comes to pokemon similarities." Connie raised his hand.

"Then how come me and goldilocks there are both mouse pokemon?" He asked.

"Well, that's just a name classifictaion, but both of you have very different abilities." Hanji said, closing her book. This time, Armin raised his arm. "Yes, Armin?"

"Hm, what are those abilities and how does they help us?" Armin asked.

"Oh, good question. Abilities are special _abilities _that each of you have, some can be different and some will be equal. Right now, Eren is the only one with a special ability that only he possesses." Eren raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, as he did not want to be neither slapped nor ewbowed by Mikasa. "Well, if Mikasa and I are hit with a physical move such as tackle, our opponents may fall in love with us." Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Levi can't flinch. Well, unless the opponent has Mold Breaker ability or such." They all stared at Levi and then quickly turned to Hanji. "Eren can become anyone, as he can transform into other pokemon, however he cannot copy their abilities or attacks." Eren smirked, and everyone felt like he had something in mind.

"Eren, wipe that smirk off your face." Armin suggested/whispered. Eren rolled his eyes.

"If anyone makes a physical contact with Armin, such as tackling him, it may become paralyzed. It means it cannot move or something." Hanji kept explaining. "Sasha can protect herself from ice and fire-type attacks by using a special protection. And last, Connie can run away from any battles, or more specifically, from any trouble involving punches he gets in." Connie smirked. Well, something good at last.

...

"So, now what?" Asks Sasha, breaking the silence.

"Oh, that reminds me that I have a special device that I made randomly. It will show us what attacks we have." Hanji grabbed a chair and a small helmet, and then grabbed Eren's hand. "Eren, will you help me? It's for the sake of science!" Hanji said with rather scary eyes. Eren's ears fell flat on his face.

"O-okay..." Eren said. He sat on the chair and put the helmet on his head.

"Now, all we have to do is wait..."

**INSIDE EREN'S MIND...**

_Everything was black. Well, except for a small light in the background, but it looked too far to reach. "Hello?" Eren called. His voice echoed through the room, but no one seemed to be there. Suddenly he hears footsteps. "Huh? Who's there?" A person appears. It's bald, and with a few features that sounded like a pokemon's, his front teeth were as big as Connie's. "Oh, have you been affected by Hanji's crazy experiment too?" He approached the man but he suddenly hit Eren with his long and scaly tail. Eren falls on his back and coughs a bit. "What-"_

_The man was going to attack Eren again but he avoided the attack this time. Eren became angry, but tried to first talk to him. "Why are you attacking me?" Suddenly it hits Eren. This is all the test's thing. To see his powers. Eren closed his eyes for a moment, opened one of his hands and let out all his rage there, creating a dark-aura-like ball, and he did not hesitate in throwing that weird-looking sphere to the man who attacked him. It hit the man right in the chest, and sent him flying a few millimeters away. Eren smirked. But suddenly his smirk faded as he saw the man rushing to him in an unusual speed. "Damn." Eren whispered as he felt more anger and nervousness emanating him. He closed his eyes for a second, letting his anger accumulate, to finally let everything out in one final blow._

_When he felt that he had enough energy and anger, his eyes glowed light blue and he raised his foot a little, letting the anger flow to that part of the body. His body then became surrounded in a crimson aura. Eren then brought his foot down to the ground and a pink and crimson forcefield of energy appeared around his body and expands outwards throughout the whole place_._ eventually hitting the rat-man and making him fly a few feet away from the floor, and then he fell to the floor. He didn't move for one minute or such. Eren slowly approached the man and, to be careful, he nudged the man with his foot. Nothing. He crouched down next to the man and went to touch him. Suddenly the man awoke and grabbed Eren by the neck, pressing him against a wall. Eren saw everything fading._

**END OF THE SIMULATION...**

Eren woke up startled. And confused. Everyone stared at him for a couple of seconds until Hanji plopped up in front of him and suddenly decided to ask many questions at once. "So how was it? Did it work? What are your powers? Who was your opponent? Did you win? Is my machine working-" She was punched in the face by Levi, who didn't like all her noisy questions at all.

"Well..." Eren started. "It was pretty normal, I guess. My opponent was a bald man with big front teeth and a scaly tail, and it hit me with that tail (**Hanji: **basically, he's gotten Keith). So I hit him back with a black-like sphere, and then he kept attacking me. So I decided to accumulate all my anger in one attack and I released some kind of aura or some shield that surrounded all the place and hit the man. And I thought he had died, but then he awakened and tried to choke me." Eren took a deep breath. "I think what saved me was that fur around my neck." Hanji analyzed the fur around Eren's neck.

"Yeah, that's like a defense or something." She turned to the rest. "Do you know how much time did you spend there?" Eren thought for a moment.

"Hm, two minutes?" He asked.

"Actually, those were four hours." Eren's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked again. But his question was ignored.

"Ok, who's next?"

Silence.

"Ok, then I'm going!"

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Oh, in what kind of confusion is Hanji going to get herself in?! Keep reading to discover!**


	2. HANJI'S INTELLIGENT MIND

**CHAPTER 2 - HANJI'S INTELLIGENT MIND**

**INSIDE HANJI'S MIND...**

_"WOW! THAT'S SO COOL! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM BUT IT'S STILL COOL ANYWAY!" Hanji shouted loudly as she kept looking around. She was nowhere. Well, great. "Hello? Is my supposed-to-be enemy here?" Suddenly one punch came from behind, causing Hanji to fall flat on her face. She looked up to see a raven-haired man with cat-like (or dog-like, it doesn't really matter) ears and with a glowing aura around his fist. "Wha-" Another punch that sent her flying through the field (yes, that's a field). Hanji rubbed the sore area of her face before facing her opponent who was no other than... "LEVI?!"_

_"Shut it, shitty glasses, and fight me." He said in a neutral tone._

_"O-ok..." She had no chance against Levi. And he would probably kill her, but she had to be strong. At least for now. Trying to focus, she made an attempt to punch levi, but he avoided, grabbed her fist and threw her back to wherever the wall behind her was. She was bewildered. Her Cute Charm ability hadn't worked. Well, now she was depending on her attacks, which wouldn't be effective against Levi, since he was fighting and steel type. But, of course, she had more chances because normal types could have many type attacks, like Electric and Psychic. Ok, Levi was weak against psychic powers, so she MUST have at least one psychic attack. She saw Levi running in an unhuman speed to her, fist glowing orange again. _

_"Oh fu-" Suddenly she becomes surrounded by a pink aura and when Levi tried to punch her, the aura explodes and an orange ray hits him back, now twice the power, and Levi falls to the floor, a few meters away from her. _

_..._

_However, he stands up as quickly as he falls. _

_"Damn." Suddenly, before Levi can do anything else, everything slowly fades. "Aww, it's over already?"_

**END OF THE SIMULATION...**

"She's waking up." Hanji heard a voice say. "Hey, Hanji. Are you awake?" Then she opened her eyes, and saw Eren in front of her.

"Uhh..." Hanji muttered, until her gaze met Levi's. "Ah, that was rather interesting." She muttered loudly. "Ah, Levi ,you were there as my opponent. Your punches were still hard, though." Levi rolled his eyes. "Hm, any other volunteer?" Eren face-palmed.

"Hanji, it's better if you start finding an antidote instead of start fangirling over this catastrophe." Levi said in a dangerously low voice. Hanji gulped.

"W-well, I still have things to study before finding an antidote, it may take time. And please don't punch me again."

"We need to get back to normal! And please be fast, because I'm hungry!" Sasha complained. Levi felt like banging his head on the wall or something, just to prove that he was surrounded by complete idiots.

"I still don't know what you would want with pokemon DNA." Armin thought out loud.

"Ah, yes. I was thinking if pokemon DNA was the closest with titan DNA, since human DNA and titan DNA doesn't match. So I heard of those creatures called pokemon, and I was able to collect some pokemon DNA from a hidden book on that old library." Hanji squealed. "And it had all pokemon's DNA in one simple scale, that came from a pokemon called Arceus, known to be the pokemon God or something." She took a deep breath. "So I simply got that scale, put it on a machine and it processed the DNA in 10 seconds. However, the machine broke and the DNA flew away, entering through your skin and ending up on your blood veins, which caused an alteration of your DNA as well and now you're half pokemon, since the pokemon DNA has mixed with your human DNA." Hanji finished her explanation.

... SILENCE ...

"What?!" The four teenagers in the room chorused.

"Shitty glasses, you're so nerdyish that even your own words doesn't make sense." Levi said, laying against a wall, his stoic face as always but even that face could show confusion. He was the strongest human on humanity but that doesn't mean he's the smartest. Or does it? (really, if you know that please comment...) "In any way, you'd better start making an antidote before I decide that my my boots and your face would make a good couple." Hanji stiffened.

"Ah... yes, yes." Hanji said, rubbing the back of her head. "But first I must collect a blood sample of every person/poke-person that has been turned into a pokemon so I can put all of the DNA together and try to make an antidote." Eren gulped. He didn't like needles at all, not with that back experience with his father, and all those night-memories (sounds like nightmares, because they are nightmares but are also memories).

"Hm... does it really has to be a blood sample?" Eren asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hanji turned to face him. Before Eren can even open his mouth, Mikasa interrupts him.

"Eren is afraid of needles." She says.

"I'm not 'afraid' of needles. But they feel way more painful when your *censored* blood is being sucked off your body!" Eren protested. Mikasa rolled her eyes. She was going to retort but Connie, who was getting tired of hearing discussions already, interrupted them.

"Alright, science rebel, since you're protesting, you can take the blood sample first." Connie suggested.

"Ha, catch me if you can." And then Eren runs out of the room. Everyone at the room looks at each other before deciding to chase Eren, and even making a mental competition of who would get Eren first. Mikasa, Armin and Levi went to the left while Connie, Sasha and Hanji went to the right. Well, they had to split. Let the best team win.

"Wait!" Armin interrupted as they stopped their running. "Eren has the ability to turn into anyone, so he could use that to hide since he's so desesperate to run away from a needle." Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"But I doubt he's already controlled that power." Mikasa pointed out.

"True." Suddenly Armin bumped on someone. Eren. "Eren! I found him!" Eren tried to get up, however he couldn't. Armin found that weird.

"Ugh, why can't I move?" Eren asked. Suddenly it hit Armin! The _static_, that allowed an opponent to tackle him and probably become paralyzed. Mikasa and Levi rushed to where Eren was and found him on the floor with Armin sitting quietly next to him. It was so weird that Eren hadn't ran away by now.

"What happened?" Levi asked/demanded.

"I bumped on Eren (or he bumped on me?) and my static paralyzed him." Armin said. "I don't have to worry about him, but we'd better take him to the lab and fast before the static wears off." Mikasa carried Eren on her shoulder and they all went back to the lab. "Eren, why did you run away? It's just a blood sample!" Armin said.

"Yeah, but it was kind of fun." Eren smiled. Mikasa rolled her eyes. Eren and his weirdness.

"Stupid brats." Levi muttered.

**AFTER ALL THE BLOOD SAMPLE THING...**

"Now what?" Asked Eren.

"We'll have to call every single person affected by the poke-genetics explosion (the newest illness) and bring it here to take a bloo-" Fortunately, for Hanji, she didn't need to call anyone because every person affected by the DNA-chaos was standing on her doorway, and they didn't look friendly.

"What the hell just happened to us?!" Jean Kirstein asked loudly. It was kind of funny because Jean had a flamy tail coming out of his jeans, flames around his elbow and back of the knee white ears coming from his hair and flames above the hair, too. Well, definitely Jean was a **Ponyta **(so he can still be called horseface). The others also were demanding an explanation.

"Hanji happened." Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha and Levi said in synchrony.

Everyone stares at Hanji with murderous eyes.

"Ok, it's my fault, but if you kill me then I can't make an antidote and you'll stay like that forever!" Hanji pointed out. They all looked at each other...

**Seems legit**.

* * *

**That was short and a bit lame. Here are the pokemon status in case you don't remember:**

_**Hanji - Lopunny (still has trouble with the ears, like, tripping problems and stuff)**_

_**Eren - Zorua (boy at the photo, which is not mine BTW)**_

_**Mikasa - Clefable (she's still mad at me for this)**_

_**Armin - Pikachu (I think pikachu is the pokemon who suits Armin the most)**_

_**Levi - Lucario (he refuses to say anything else about his pokemon character than: "if you weren't the author I would...", and the rest is censored)**_

_**Connie - Rattata (those teeth suit him well, hehe...)**_

_**Sasha - Marill (comment: wth is wrong with that tail? and where is mah food?!)**_

_**Jean - Ponyta (horseface *snickers from everyone*)**_

**Well, those are the pokemon-people from the fanfic by now, I'll tell the rest of them to you later. BYE!**


	3. WE HAVE AN ADVANTAGE!

**CHAPTER 3 - WE HAVE AN ADVANTAGE!**

"May I ask... How many of you have been turned into pokemons?" Hanji asked, as she stepped out of her laboratory.

And, yes, pretty much everyone has became a pokemon. Hanji just wanted to fangirl over that situation until Levi would punch her in the face or something. Jean sounded like he wanted to kick Eren in the guts because the fox-boy was calling him a horse-face. Or a horse-body, I don't know. Some of the recognizable 'people' were Annie and Marco, who were, respectively, blaziken and vulpix (sorry, I don't have the time to describe them). Christa was a jigglypuff, Ymir was a feraligatr, Reiner and Berthold were both growlithes and even Levi's squad had been changed. They were still looking at Hanji with murderous intentions.

"All of us." Reiner said, I think was is about to punch someone in the face.

"Well, I think that wouldn't be a problem now..." Hanji smiled. "I may as well use some of you as subjects for my studies! Which of you will be the lucky person?" She squealed in excitement. Everybody took a step back, indicating that NONE of them wanted to be the (un)_lucky _person. "Oh, ok, I'll choose someone later, then." She waved her hand dismissively. Everybody sighed in relief (even I would if I wasn't the chosen one for Hanji's experiments).

"And what about the potion to turn us back?" Jean asked, he was probably going to have a BF (bitch fit).

"I'll create it when I have everyone's blood sample. To the lab, everyone!" Hanji ordered, pointing to her lab. Everyone shuddered, as if they were going to enter on the elevator to hell. Well, you can say that. When they passed through the door, the rest of the tests were a nightmare, specially because Hanji forced them to use that machine that tests their abilities with fighting and stuff.

"I'll never see this place with the same eyes." Whispered Connie, scared.

"I'm hungry." Complained Sasha.

"Shut the f*ck up." Levi snapped, making the trainees shut their mouths, and turning to Hanji with a dark aura. "Stop fooling around! Will you do the potion or not?" Hanji was about to answer that when one of the guards came in a rush. He seemed scared, surprised, tired and possibly confused at seeing everyone. He also had become a pokemon, apparently, one with wings (cof cof starly cof cof) but something told everyone that this wasn't why he was there.

"Titans... entering... at Trost district..." And then he fainted. Ok... weird.

"Looks like we have more work to do." Hanji said, lucky that she was able to avoid Levi's wrath for once in a lifetime. "Uh, I'll think on a way to do the potion while you all go fight titans and kill yourselves. Bye!" And then she pushed everyone though the door, locking it inside.

"That's one strange woman..." Everybody muttered (except Levi who was busy facepalming).

**... On the district of Trost ...**

The titans were invading the Trost district and eating the rest of the inhabitants who were forgotten there. Somehow, the formerly-breached wall that had been sealed by Eren with a boulder had been breached again! "How did they manage to move the boulder?!" Armin asked. Apparently, everyone was as shocked as he was. Levi didn't say anything and grabbed his two swords.

"Ok, brats, this is not a game, so don't fuck it up. Just go kill as many titans as you can." And with that, he 'flew' away. Somehow, his performance didn't appear to be affected by his new appendages. Armin, Mikasa and Eren decided to glue together, and the three of them went to kill the smaller titans, which were easier to fool and kill. But Armin had hit a wall, and fell to the floor. His 3DMG was broken.

"No no no no no no no no, this can't be happening." Armin panicked. Eren and Mikasa had lost sight of him, and probably they wouldn't see him get eaten. "EREN! MIKASA!" He shouted, but that just caused more problems. With all the havoc happening, no one had heard him. "DID ANYONE HEAR ME?" He asked out loud. The floor started to tremble, and a 5-meter class titan appeared. It looked down at Armin. The blonde paled. "Uh, besides you." Best statement _ever_. The titan grabbed Armin before he could protest. The titan put him near his mouth, but didn't open it. Not yet. The titan sniffed him, as if wanting to analyze him before eating him whole. Armin closed his eyes. "That's it, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna..." But something happened.

The titan let him go.

All Armin felt was his body hitting the floor, as he opened his eyes slowly, and looked up. The titan didn't even want to eat him, he just went to another part of the city. That couldn't be an abnormal, he's seen ones. It was a normal titan, it would've eaten him without thinking, but it sniffed him first, as if checking if he was human or not. Armin passed a hand on his head, and it ironically landed on his ears, his PIKACHU ears. Wait... "THAT'S THE ANSWER!" Armin shouted out loud, not caring about titans around.

**... With Eren and Mikasa ...**

Eren and Mikasa were now a duo, as Armin had mysteriously disappeared, and they couldn't check if he was alright or not. Not now. Both were confused because the titans didn't even care about them. They were just roaming around, not even caring about the whole 104th trainees squad! "They can't be abnormals. Not all of them!" Eren said.

"Then what can it be?" Mikasa asked herself, and to Eren too.

"Guys! Guys!" They heard a voice shout from behind them. It was Armin, and he looked like he had been running for hours. "The... titans... aren't... noticing.. us!" He quoted, and stopped to breath in each word. "Did you notice?"

"Yeah, that's weird." Eren said.

"I think I know why." Armin said, finally recomposing himself. "Remember when Hanji said that our DNAs were half pokemon?" Eren and Mikasa nodded. "Well, titans like to eat humans, and this means they like human DNA. As you know, they don't eat any other kind of animal but humans. Since now our DNA is mixed with pokemon DNA, which is kind-of animal DNA, they think of us as animals, and won't eat us." He finished.

"So this means that since we're half pokemon, the titans think we aren't humans?" Eren asked, a small maniac smile was forming on his lips.

"Y-yeah, that's what I think, because I was almost eaten by one but it didn't eat me, why?" Armin asked, a little suspicious. Eren's smile widened, and he narrowed his eyes. With an evil grin, he grabbed both swords and pointed to a 15-meter tall titan roaming around.

"Let's kill 'em all."

**...**

"Sasha, Jean." Connie called his friends. "Correct me if I'm wrong-"

"You're wrong." Jean interrupted.

"But I didn't even say anything yet!" Connie protested.

"Everything that escapes your lips count as something wrong." Jean mocked, smirking. Connie narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oooook. As I was saying... Is it just me, or those titans have no interest on us at all?" He asked. The three of them landed on the roof, and noticed the titans which didn't even bother looking up, they just passed past them. Jean frowned.

"Yeah, that's weird."

"We have an explanation for that." They all turned. Eren, Mikasa and Armin had landed on the roof. It was Eren who said that. "Hi there, horseface. Wow, so you're so similar to a horse that the titans didn't notice you? How lucky you are!" Eren mocked. Jean narrowed his eyes.

"Quit the game, Jäger. What is it that you have an explanation for that?" The blonde turned to Armin. The blue-eyed blonde started to explain his theory about the pokemon genetics and stuff. When he was finished, Sasha, Connie and horseface- ahem, Jean were bewildered. "That means we have an advantage, right?"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Armin said, smiling.

"Oh, great, great, you found your soulmate, Jean, now let's finish those titans for once." Connie said dismissively as he flew over a titan, slashing the nape of it's neck and killing it. It fell on top of other titan, and Connie slashed it's neck too, but took double the time to kill this one. "DOUBLE KILL!" Connie shouted as he went to kill more titans. The other five people remaining looked at each other.

...Connie was weird.

* * *

**Sorry that it took mah so long!**

**School and stuff. 7th grade isn't easy, though it'll get harder as we graduate... Thanks for the permanent mental scars, Isa :P**

**See ya later. Fools (Excalibur said that, not me). BTW, Ultima and Sealeous, I'm glad you are enjoying my story :D**

**BYE BYE.**


End file.
